My King Of The Ring
by MizardofSheamus
Summary: Alex Riley/Sheamus, mentions of Miz/Morrison. In Philadelphia, PA, Sheamus won the King of the Ring tournament. Little did he know that he'd also win something else.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this actually started out in my mind as a Miz/Sheamus fic, but suddenly it became Sheamus/Alex Riley. There are also mentions of Miz/Morrison (because, really, they're perfect for each other).___

_I was there at RAW on 11/29/2010, which is where this fic starts off, and it kind of gave me the inspiration for it.___

_Unfortunately for me, I don't own Sheamus, Alex Riley, The Miz, or John Morrison, nor do I own anything having to do with the WWE.___

_There's some cursing, so be warned._

Stephen Farrelly. I'm sure you know the name. Also known as Sheamus? Yeah. Most people don't like him much, but I can't imagine why. Those deep green eyes are like the tide of the ocean, drawing people in and not letting go. His fire-red hair is a stark contrast to his nearly colourless skin, the difference delicious and exotic.

And his personality! Off-screen he was so friendly to anyone who gave him the chance, not that many people did. He was so often left on his own, the few people who gave a damn too nervous about their reputations to keep him company.

Ugh, listen to me sounding like a mushy chick. Yeah, I'm done being sappy now.

"Kevin!" Mike called, pulling on his wristbands. "You okay, man? You totally zoned for a minute there."

I nodded, refocusing my mind. Right. Mike had a TLC match for his championship, and I needed to get my head in the game.

Mike was a bit grouchy, vicariously feeling the sting of his lover losing King of the Ring to Stephen. I was glad that he'd been waiting at gorilla position during the match, because I'm pretty sure he would have murdered me for me for cheering Stephen onto victory. I'd already decided that I was going to find him after the show and congratulate him.

"Dude you're really creeping me out with that smile," Mike said, again pulling me from my thoughts.

I realized I had a big, goofy smile on my face.

Whoops.

I quickly rearranged my face into a neutral expression, hoping Mike was satisfied. There was only a half an hour left in the show, and then I could go find Stephen…


	2. Chapter 2

"That fucking bastard!" I hissed to myself, gingerly making my way to the locker room.

I hadn't decided if I was talking about Mike or Lawler yet, but the sentiment applied to both.

Lawler had put me through a table (which fucking hurts, by the way) after which Mike had just left me at ringside in favour of carting his ill-gotten championship backstage.

"Kevin?"

I stopped short in surprise at the voice before looking up into my favourite pair of green eyes.

"Stephen. Hi," I managed, knowing I probably sounded like an idiot.

The Irishman was still in his King of the Ring get-up, foil crown and scepter momentarily forgotten as he frowned.

"You're hurt," he said.

"I'm fine," I assured. "Just a few bumps and bruises. Congrats on your win earlier."

Stephen nodded his thanks, but still looked concerned.

"KEVIN!"

I whirled around at the much less friendly voice, not surprised to see a fuming Mike approaching me.

"What the fuck was that? Why did Michael Cole have to interfere for me to keep _my_ championship?"

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to control my anger.

Where did he get off accusing me of being lazy when I was half-conscious on the floor?

"Ye will not speak to him like that."

Mike looked startled at the interruption. Apparently he hadn't noticed Stephen when he stormed over.

"I'll speak to him however I want. He works for me," he hissed, muscles tensing.

Stephen stepped in front of me, fully blocking me from Mike's view.

"Leave now, or I'll make ye," he said, voice dangerously low.

Mike hesitated. He seemed to be considering his chances against the much bigger, stronger man.

"This isn't over, Kiley," he hissed. "You won't always have your guard dog with you."

I waited until his footsteps had completely faded before letting out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Thank you," I said softly to Stephen, who turned to face me.

I was starting to feel very light-headed, but I brushed it off as a reaction to the almost-fight.

"Ye can't let him get to-"

He stopped short, eyes wide.

"Kevin, you're bleeding," he said.

I looked down at myself, seeing a growing crimson stain on my white button-up.

"Oh," was all I could manage before everything went black.


End file.
